


Park

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [201]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Benny, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a dean/benny ageplay fic with daddy benny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park

“Papa? Are we gonna go to the park now?” Dean asked, moving up beside Benny who was sitting and relaxing in a chair, reading a book. He looked over at Dean, who was staring back with big green eyes.

“Have you been good and patient like I’ve asked?” Benny said.

“Yes.” Dean said.

“Have you cleaned up all of your stuff?”

“Yep!” Dean grinned, bouncing up and down lightly, excited.

“How about giving me a hug?”

Dean grinned and reached forward, arms wrapping around Benny as he hugged the vampire. Benny chuckled and returned the hug, before getting up.

“Let’s get your shoes on, and we can go.” Benny said.

________

At the park, Dean wandered freely, with benny trailing close behind watching.

Dean chatted a mile a minute, as he took in everything around him. Dean chased the ducks, before Benny gave Dean some bits and pieces of bread to feed them. Afterwards, Dean played catch with Benny or ran around playing tag.

When Dean wore himself out, he and Benny relaxed under the shade of a tree and Dean ate some lunch, trying not to talk excitedly with his mouth full of food.

Benny laughed, as Dean’s lit eyes roamed around the park, and he pointed out different things.

After they finished hanging at the park, Benny took them to get some ice cream before they headed back to the motel, and Dean relaxed on the couch, pressed to Benny’s side.

“Hope you had a fun day, Dean.” Benny murmured.

“I did.” Dean grinned happily. “I had a whole lotta fun.”

“I’m glad. We should do that more often.”

“Next week?” Dean asked, eyes going saucer big.

“Maybe not next week. But sometime soon, kiddo.”

“Awesome.” Dean said, turning to the TV that was playing some cartoon.

Benny laughed, and turned to watch the cartoon with Dean, a smile on his face.


End file.
